1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a travel energy learning device, method, and computer-readable medium for a vehicle provided with a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a usage schedule for an engine and a motor in a hybrid vehicle is set such that the amount of fuel consumed during travel on a route to a destination is minimized. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2000-333305 describes that, based on a driving history of a driver, road information specifying a route, vehicle information, and the like, an output energy value required to travel the route is calculated.
According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-333305, the required output energy value is calculated based on the travel speed pattern (expressed as an average vehicle speed and average acceleration and deceleration in a section spanning from a departure point to a destination) and other information (such as rolling resistance, air resistance, acceleration resistance, and grade resistance). The accuracy of the calculated output energy value is dependent on the precision of the average vehicle speed, acceleration, deceleration, air density, road friction coefficient, gradient, etc., used in the calculation.